wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Klan Czarnorytnych
Królowa-Regentka Moira Thaurissan-Miedziobroda Dagran Thaurissan † |Pozostali przywódcy = Modgud † Cesarzowa-Czarodziejka Zoe |Rasy = |Klasy = Łowca, Paladyn, Mag Kapłan, Łotrzyk, Mnich Czarnoksiężnik Wojownik, Szaman |Stolica = / Shadowforge |Główne miasta = Ironforge |Baza działań = Wschodnie Królestwa (Khaz Modan) |Obszar działań = Gorejący Wąwóz Płonące Stepy Czarna Góra |Główny język = Krasnoludzki |Pozostałe języki = Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny) Kalimag |Przynależność = Niezależni (do 33 ADP) Młot Zmierzchu (28 ADP) Królestwo Ironforge (od 33 ADP) Przymierze (od 33 ADP) |Ojczysty świat = Azeroth |Status = Podzieleni (25-33 ADP) |Pokój = Dalaran |Wojna = Nowe Przymierze (do 33 ADP) Królestwo Ironforge (230 BDP-28 ADP Stara Horda Nowa Horda Mroczna Horda |Data założenia = 230 BDP |Data fragmentacji = 25 ADP (na frakcję rojalistów Moiry Thaurissan i kultystów zabitego Dagrana Thaurissana) |Data przywrócenia = 33 ADP (unifikacja w wyniku przystąpienia do Przymierza i zniszczeniu resztek kultystów) }}Klan Ciemnego Żelaza to klan krasnoludów Ciemnego Żelaza. Są to ciemnoskóre krasnoludy, którymi dawniej władał Than-Czarownik Thaurissan, pragnący przejąć kontrolę nad Ironforge oraz klanami Bronzebeard i Wildhammer podczas Wojny Trzech Młotów. Ciemne Żelazo, obecnie władane przez Moirę Thaurissan, córkę Magniego Bronzebearda i wdowę po Imperatorze Dagranie Thaurissanie, próbuje ukuć swoją nową przyszłość jako organizacja niezależna od tyranii Ragnarosa i jego sług. Pod przywództwem Moiry niektórzy członkowie klanu przenieśli się do Ironforge, by uczyć tamtejsze krasnoludy tajników sztuki czarnoksiężników i magów. Historia Podobnie jak wszystkie krasnoludy, klan Ciemnego Żelaza wywodzi się od ziemnych. Przed Wojną Trzech Młotów klan Ciemnego Żelaza, rządzony przez Czarownika-Thana Thaurissana, zamieszkiwał najgłębsze poziomy Ironforge. Podczas wojny klan bez powodzenia próbował przejąć kontrolę nad Ironforge, która spoczywała w rękach klanów Bronzebeard i Wildhammer. Thaurissan i jego Ciemne Żelazo przysięgli zemstę na Ironforge. Imperator zabrał swój lud na południe, gdzie wśród Gór Czerwonej Grani założył miasto (nazwane później jego imieniem). Mimo wielu lat spokojnego rozwoju, Thaurissan i jego uzdolniona magicznie żona, Modgud, nie porzucili pragnienia pokonania Bronzebeardów i Wildhammerów. Wyprowadzili oni dwukierunkowy atak zarówno na Ironforge, dom Bronzebeardów, jak i Grim Batol, siedzibę Wildhammerów. Thaurissan został pobity przez Bronzebeardów pod Ironforge i wycofał się w Góry Czerwonej Grani. Atak Modgud na Grim Batol zakończył się sukcesem, chociaż ona sama poległa w bitwie. Kiedy połączone potęgi Ironforge i Grim Batol ruszyły na Thaurissana, podjął on próbę przyzwania starożytnej potęgi drzemiącej pod górami. Pan Ognia Ragnaros, nieśmiertelny przywódca żywiołaków ognia, został wygnany przez Tytanów u zarania świata. Teraz oswobodzony dzięki wezwaniu Thaurissana, Ragnaros wybuchł raz jeszcze. Niszczące wstąpienie Ragnarosa do Azeroth zniszczyło Czerwoną Grań i utworzyło szalejący wulkan w samym sercu zniszczenia. Wulkan ten, znany jako Czarna Skała został otoczony przez Płonący Wąwóz na północy i Płonące Stepy na południu. Chociaż Thaurissan zginął od potęgi, którą wyzwolił, jego pozostali przy życiu bracia dostali się w niewolę u Ragnarosa i jego żywiołaków. Żyją w Iglicy Czarnej Skały po dziś dzień. 'Współczesne Ciemne Żelazo' thumb|left Współcześnie klan Ciemnego Żelaza służy Ragnarosowi. Zamieszkują podnóża Czarnej Skały w swojej mrocznej stolicy Shadowforge. Znaczna część działalności klanu zamyka się w obrębie Płonącego Wąwozu i Złych Ziem, chociaż jego członków widywano również na Mokradłach, na Płonących Stepach, w Loch Modan oraz Dun Morogh. Ciemne Żelazo jest wrogiem zarówno Przymierza, jak i Hordy. Najprawdopodobniej pomogli oni Sicco Thermapluggowi w przeprowadzeniu inwazji troggów na Gnomeregan, jako że w zatrutej stolicy gnomów można spotkać przedstawicieli klanu, jak i ich Ambasadora. Nie jest jednak znany ich dokładny udział w dziele zniszczenia. Niektóre krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza zerwały kontakty ze swoim klanem, by realizować swe cele handlowe zarówno z Przymierzem, jak i Hordą. Grupa ta znana jest jako Bractwo Thorium. Ciemne Żelazo ogłosiło, że Bractwo jest wrogiem klanu, a obie grupy są obecnie w stanie wojny. 'Rozłam' W zawierusze, która zapanowała po Kataklizmie, wyrodna córka spetryfikowanego króla Magniego Bronzebearda, Moira, która wżeniła się w znienawidzony przez Bronzebeardów klan Ciemnego Żelaza, na krótko zajęła tron Ironforge, z sukcesem blokując miasto. Gdyby nie interwencja króla Variana Wrynna ze Stormwind i jego syna, księcia Anduina, jej działania mogły doprowadzić do początku kolejnej wojny domowej krasnoludów. Pod okiem Variana podzielono władzę nad miastem pomiędzy klany Bronzebeardów, Wildhammerów i Ciemnego Żelaza dzięki stworzeniu Rady Trzech Młotów. Jednak z powodu wciąż drzemiących uprzedzeń i wzajemnej podejrzliwości wśród klanów, zdolność do efektywnego sprawowania rządów przez Radę pozostaje niepewna. Klan Ciemnego Żelaza nie jest już jednolity. Jedna grupa Ciemnego Żelaza przyłączyła się do Przymierza za radą swej przywódczyni Moiry Thaurissan, podczas gdy druga grupa poszła za Ragnarosem i poprzez wstąpienie do Młota Zmierzchu sprzymierzyła się z Deathwingiem. Władza Moiry nad klanem jest w najlepszym wypadku krucha, a przypadki szpiegostwa nie są rzadkością. Wśród klanu są agenci Młota Zmierzchu, którzy pozornie przysięgli lojalność Moirze. Ci zdrajcy w tajemnicy zbierają informacje nie tylko o Ciemnym Żelazie, ale i całym Przymierzu i przekazują je swoim panom. Najwyraźniej Shadowforge pozostaje stolicą frakcji, która przysięgła lojalność Moirze, chociaż w trakcie rozwoju gry Podnóża Czarnej Skały i samo Ironforge nie zostały zaktualizowane od czasów pierwotnego World of Warcraft. Tym samym w mieście panują nieaktualne zasady, między innymi Dagran wciąż żyje, Moira jest księżniczką, co powoduje, że wiele wydarzeń dziejących się w instancji nie jest już uważanych za kanoniczne. 'Lądowanie' Oddział Ciemnego Żelaza podążył wraz z Przymierzem na Pandarię i bierze udział w kampanii przeciwko Hordzie atakującej ich w Punkcie Dominacji. Battle for Azeroth Klan Ciemnego Żelaza zostaje jedną z ras sprzymierzonych Przymierza. Od tego momentu można ją grać. Wygląd fizyczny thumb|Krasnolud Ciemnego Żelaza wojujący z Bronzebeardem W World of Warcraft przedstawiciele klanu Ciemnego Żelaza mają ciemnoszarą lub czarną skórę i świecące czerwone oczy. Krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza wyraźnie odróżniają się od pozostałych dwóch klanów. Budową przypominają krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza, jednak są mniej zwaliste i zwinniejsze. Kolor skóry waha się od bladej bieli po śmiertelną szarość, a ich włosy i brody są białe, czarne lub rude. Ich oczy płoną pomarańczowym blaskiem - jest to jeden z wielu darów od ich ognistego pana, Ragnarosa. Kultura Krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza są znane z tego, że potrafią manipulować ludźmi, są chciwe, okrutne i despotyczne, jednak Franclorn Forgewright twierdzi, że nie zawsze takie były i że złe cechy przejęły od swego pana Ragnarosa. Może być to prawdą, gdyż Generał Angerforge, Franclorn Forgewright czy Bractwo Thorium udowodnili, że są zdeterminowani, dzielni, a nawet honorowi. Mimo to polityka prowadzona przez Ciemne Żelazo jest zdradziecka i brutalna. Za zbrodnie popełnione wobec krasnoludów Ciemnego Żelaza jest tylko jedna kara - śmierć. Starożytna tradycja nakazuje, że winny musi zapłacić cenę krwi w Kręgu Prawa, walcząc z dzikimi stworzeniami zebranymi w całym Azeroth. Nie wiadomo, czy ktokolwiek przeżył tę okrutną próbę. Krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza są również znane ze swojego rzemiosła, talentów magicznych i monumentalnej architektury. Krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza unikają bezpośredniego starcia, raczej stosując zasadzki lub atak z dystansu. Służą one same sobie, nie mając wielkiej lojalności wobec klanu, jak pozostałe dwa krasnoludzkie klany. Ciemne Żelaza są skore do ucieczki i zdrady swych sojuszników, byle ocalić własne życie. Krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza mówią we wspólnym i krasnoludzkim. Czasami uczą się również goblińskiego i niższego wspólnego, by porozumiewać się ze stworzeniami zamieszkującymi ich terytorium, a ich władcy uczą niektórych członków klanu swojej starożytnej mowy, Kalimaga. Sztuka wojenna [[Plik:Darkirond.jpg|thumb|Wizerunek w Przewodniku Potworów]] Podobnie jak większość swojego rodzaju, krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza preferują organizację w stylu wojskowym. Każdy żołnierz jest dobrze wyszkolony i wyposażony, często wydając na ekwipunek ostatnie oszczędności. Jednak lata ukrycia, jak i diaboliczny styl życia zmieniły taktykę, jaką obierają krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza. Ogłuszanie i ciosy w plecy są efektywnym stylem walki. Czasami lepszym niż inne. Krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza są sprytne i szybsze od reszty krasnoludów. Kiedy żołnierz Bronzebeardów ruszy prosto na wroga, Ciemne Żelazo woli przygotować zasadzkę lub wysłać błyskawiczny atak. Krasnoludy te najlepiej czują się w cieniach, które zamieszkiwali przez wiele lat od czasu wygnania i zniewolenia i nie gardzą podstępnymi sztuczkami, jak zakładanie pułapek czy skrytobójstwa. Większość krasnoludów Ciemnego Żelaza formuje mniejsze oddziały niż Bronzebeardowie, by rozciągnąć linię i pozwolić sobie na okrążenie przeciwnika lub manewry odwracające uwagę. Łotrzykowie i zabójcy działają wspólnie z wojownikami i strzelcami. Krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza są utalentowane w dziedzinie magii tajemnej bardziej niż jakakolwiek inna rasa krasnoludów. Przez lata życia obok lawy i ognia, Ciemne Żelazo wykształciło silną więź łączącą ich z płomieniami i magią ognia. Specjalizujący się w ogniu magowie żywiołów walczą ramię w ramię z elitarnymi strzelcami i skrytobójcami, sprowadzając śmierć na wrogów Czarnej Skały. Bitwa z Ciemnym Żelazem nierzadko przemienia się w koszmar, kiedy magowie wpadną w szał bojowy. Jak wszystkie krasnoludy, Ciemne Żelazo lubi wprowadzać rozbudowany arsenał na pole bitwy. Jednak w sztuce wojennej krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza preferują podstęp i skradanie nad bezpośrednią konfrontacją. Snajperzy pozostają w ukryciu w oczekiwaniu na wroga, podczas gdy saperzy podkładają bomby w strategicznych miejscach. Wielkie machiny oblężnicze słychać z daleka, kiedy są ustawione do ochrony wąskich przesmyków. Czasami majstrzy Ciemnego Żelaza uwalniają cały arsenał ognia i siarki na nadchodzących wrogów. Krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza korzystają również z niekonwencjonalnego wsparcia. Wraz z oddziałami krasnoludzkimi pojawiają się żywiołaki ognia, sługi Ragnarosa. W przeciwieństwie do krasnoludów, żywiołaki nie oglądają się na subtelność. Żywiołaki lawy i wędrowcy płomieni szaleją na polu bitwy, paląc wszystko na swojej drodze. Technologia thumb|Krasnoludzcy strzelcy, czarnoksiężnik oraz golem wojenny Technologia Ciemnego Żelaza ogranicza się praktycznie do sfery militarnej. Przykłady zdobyczy technologicznych opracowanych przez Ciemne Żelazo: * Golemy ** Golemy Ciemnego Żelaza *** System Obronny Omnotron * Amunicja ** Trujący pocisk ** Pocisk wiercący Przywódcy * Najwyższy Król Modimus Anvilmar * Than Czarownik Thaurissan * Imperator Dagran Thaurissan * Królowa Moira Thaurissan * Książę Dagran Thaurissan II Inne klany Ciemnego Żelaza * Klan Ciemnego Żelaza; frakcja rozbita pomiędzy Przymierze i Młot Zmierzchu ** Klan Doomforge ** Klan Angerforge ** Klan Anvilrage ** Klan Burningeye ** Klan Corehammer ** Klan Moltenfist ** Klan Shadowforge Ważne postacie thumb Zobacz także * Wojna Trzech Młotów * Rumholt Thunderaxe Kategoria:Klan Ciemnego Żelaza Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Krasnoludy